


Alpha Jensen and His Omega Jared (DRIBBLE COLLECTION)

by Original_Sinner



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared Padalecki, Pregnancy, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Sinner/pseuds/Original_Sinner
Summary: READ TITLE!





	Alpha Jensen and His Omega Jared (DRIBBLE COLLECTION)

Jared likes to try new things. He always shops online for things to decorate around his house. 

His best friend, Chad has unhelpful pointed out that he might have shopping addiction.  
Jared waved him off and denied the accusation. Yet he finds himself on Amazon again looking for drapes. Why? He doesn’t have a clue.  
For some people they might not be able to shop for a living but when you married a self-made multimillionaire there isn’t anything he couldn’t have or do.  
Of course it take Jared awhile to get use to this lifestyle—About two years. Unlike his best friend Chad Michael Murray (heir of Murray Investment) Jared comes from absolutely nothing.  
Really his mother is an elementary school teacher and he’s never know his father. Jared himself attended a semester of college before dropping out to purse a career as a professional ballet dancer.

He was scouted during his freshman year and he couldn’t believe how he lucked out. Outta of Everyone in that group he was the one that was picked.

But like his college days, his career lasted a year and than he met one Jensen Ross Ackles . A handsome green eyed alpha with freckles, blonde hair and the sexiest beard he has ever seen on anyone. Said sexy alpha who swiped him right off his feet.

Jensen was 39 years old when they met. Jared didn’t think he had a chance in hell to catch his attention. Jensen had his life put together. 

He built his company from scratch. He comes from a similar background as Jensen but he was determined.  
Ackles Distribution made him the man he’s today. Jensen spoils his twenty-four year old omega.

When Jared met Jensen after his first performance it was love at first sight. He knew this man was the one.  
When the alpha asked for his autograph Jared shyly slip his number to him. He didn’t know where the hell that confidence came from but he was glad.  
Because Jensen called him the next day to ask him out. He accepted. 

They dated for a year and then the alpha popped the big question. It was a huge deal and they ended up on every magazine possible. Like their engagement their wedding was twice as big. And Jared quit his job, he has since been enjoying his life as Mr. Ackles.  
He has taken to yoga and continues to dance ballet but not professionally.

And now this might be the best present for their anniversary. Jared had been wrecking his brain the past two weeks about a gift for his life.

“Don’t stress, babe. I’ve got you.” The alpha said the night before his business trip to Japan. Jared still wanted to do something for his alpha.

In the two years they’ve been mated Jensen has never made feel unhappy or pressured him for a child.

Jared looked at himself in the mirror, his dark hair was much longer now than when they first met but the same hazel eyes, the same nose.

He wonders who their baby will look like. He hopes they inherit Jensen’s green eyes and blonde hair and his twin dimples.

*  
“Everything is ready, Mr. Ackles.” Anna said. 

Jared nodded and thanked her. He gave his employee the rest of the day off because he wanted to welcome his husband home.

Jensen had texted just over an hour ago to tell him that he’s on his way.

The house was clean and the food was ready. It feels like he hasn’t seen his husband in years when it has only been three days.

Jared peaked outside the window until he saw the familiar Lexus LS460, the silky smooth and ultra-reliable luxury sedan from Japan that his father in law gifted the alpha pulling up in their drive way. 

He jumped and opened the door. The omega throw himself on the alpha.

“Hey sweetheart,” the alpha chuckled. Spinning his mate. 

Alarmed, Jared asked the alpha not to spin him around. As soon as the alpha put him down, Jared moved and passionately kissed him.

“....missed you.” Jensen groaned.

“Me too. Happy anniversary alpha.” 

Jensen smiled into the kiss. He didn’t even bother looking around as he pressed the key to lock the car and drag them inside the house.

Jared saw one of their neighbor and he’s definitely going to be gossiped about. Again.

Jensen didn’t bother with the dinner that was prepared. Jared honestly was glad and let his alpha drag him to their room and have his way with him.

*  
“Don’t leave me again.” Jared whispered, he let Jensen pull him closer and felt the Alpha’s knot pressing against his prostate.

“Never. Fuck I missed you.” The alpha whispered, pressing closer. His hand circling around Jared’s flare belly.

The omega blushed. He had planned to make this special and have some huge grand gesture announcement but as he lied in his bed with his husband spooning him.

There couldn’t be a better moment then this. He took a deep breath and put his hand on top of the alpha’s.

“...Jen?”

“Hmmm.”

He tightened his hold on the alpha’s hand. “Do you want a boy or a girl?”

Jensen chuckled. They have talked about this before and the alpha always said he didn’t care as long as the pup was healthy.

“It’s doesn’t matter to me babe.” The alpha said with a yawn.

“Well I think I want a boy first. Do you think it’s a boy?” Jared felt the alpha freeze and he wondered if Jensen isn’t ready.

Maybe it wasn’t the time. 

“Jar...are you pregnant?” The alpha asked, turning his face so he can look at the omega.

Jared nodded, blushing. 

“HOLY SHIT! Babe, this the best news ever!” The alpha shouted and kissed, deeply. He was careful not tag the knot and hurt them.

*  
Pregnancy wasn’t anything like Chad bitched about. Jared’s morning sickness wasn’t terrible and once he was done with the first trimester he had a great pregnancy.

Jensen refused to leave his mates side and let his cousin handle on the traveling side of the business.

Nine months later, Jensen and Jared were blessed with two healthy and beautiful pups.

A beautiful alpha boy whom they named Matthew Tristian Ackles and a beautiful omega girl Mikayla Addison Ackles.

Jensen kissed Jared as he held their children. The Alpha’s eyes filled with happiness. 

“Thank you, Jar. They’re perfect.” The alpha whispered to the sleeping pups.

“No... Thank you, Jen.” Jared whispered back.

This was everything he’d dream of and more.


End file.
